thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus
Icarus is the third book of the second trilogy. It deals with themes of progress, victory, and humility. At right is an artist's depiction of the death of Earth. Dedicatory Poem Die Before You Die Ironic, but one of the most intimate acts of our body is death. So beautiful appeared my death - knowing who then I would kiss, I died a thousand times before I died. "Die before you die," said the Prophet Muhammad. Have wings that feared ever touched the Sun? I was born when all I once feared - I could love.” ― Rabia al Basri Plot Prelude The Anthrarchos regime has fallen. Joshua is an ascended being held within the Unity Gate system and the El'yon have directly intervened in Earth's life, offering the Infinity Gate technology. His ascension is an act of mercy on behalf of Shaeloah, which Joshua interprets as a truly Divine experience. Revealing himself to the people of Earth wipes out the remaining Anthrachian religious sympathies. The Infinity Gate The Gate is constructed on Earth, providing for infinite quantities and closed loop travel. Earth learns to peacefully cooperate with one another in the face of the El'yon; the El'yon threaten to withdraw their presence and technology if the people of Earth do not cease their violence. A New Beginning? A new unity government on Earth forms, but the El'yon do not baby them. Joshua acts as a sort of messenger between the El'yon civilization and Earth. Meanwhile, the people Joshua left behind on Urantia are being desperately hunted and persecuted because of their distribution of Joshua's activated DNA and the cure to the pathogen afflicting the Urantians that was developed from Joshua's blood. Colonization and Division The people of Earth begin to send colony ships off world using the Infinity Gate technology, steadily resupplying the ships as time goes on. The El'yon consider it important that humans learn the lessons of slow space travel before being taught anything further. Factionalism develops on Earth as some begin to fear the El'yon and regard them as a totalitarian presence. Underground fearmongering takes hold and eventually infects the highest reaches of government. When Joshua teaches the people of Earth that the Andromeda Galaxy is the home of the El'yon race, and that the Milky Way and Andromeda will one day merge into one super galaxy, factionalism takes full force. Quest Things change when Joshua recieves a strong call from a distant part of the galaxy, a communication beyond anything human or Urantian technology can decipher. Joshua travels with The Watcher to the Remnant Planet and discovers the Nexus Temple there. Upon entering alone, he encounters Shaeloah. Time and space seem to melt away as the Temple becomes temporarily one with Kolob. Joshua learns it his destiny to fulfill the ancient purpose of this universe: to become a god. To become like Shaeloah. End The government decides they are going to use the Infinity Gate technology to escape to another universe, where humanity may prosper. The human attempt at controlling the Infinity Gate sunders the planet itself and effectively breaks Sol System. Epilogue The remainder of humanity in Sol System form the Second Dominion. Third Genesis occurs. Category:Second Trilogy